S4E8
The segments featured in the eighth segment of New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block are Superstition and The Beat Goes On. Each segment was intertwined with one another and took place at similar settings. Plot The episode begins as Mary climbs a tree after Jessica dares her to do it. She manages to get to the top, but Leon sees her and he causes to fall off it, making her arm break. Meanwhile, Steven and company go to visit a burial ground set up for Rose, but they are dismayed to find that the Johnsons have destroyed it by setting up a picnic there (Rodney was behind a grand bulk of the destruction and he claims that it was justified because of what the kids did to Andy). Infuriated, Pearl leaves and she goes to the Johnson's house, where she sees Mary curled up in pain. Mary brings up that Leon caused her to fall off the tree and Pearl, seeing that Leon's tree is part of the Johnson household, decides to get back at them by taking them to court. Both parties arrive at the courthouse and each give their sides of the story. Rodney claims that Mary was harassing Leon and that Leon knocked her off in self defense. Pearl claims that the opposite happened, only to go off onto what the Johnsons did to Rose's burial ground and ignoring Mary's requests to focus on her. Pearl decides to call in Taco as a witness, and the court sides with Pearl. Rodney calls in Milt, only for him to claim that he doesn't know what anyone is talking about, and he is launched out of the courthouse. Everyone in the courthouse begins to bicker before they are stopped by Taco, who claims that Mary should give her side of the story. Mary reluctantly reveals that she expected Pearl to give the story because she was too embarrassed to reveal her experience. She reveals that she was observing a bird and that Leon saw her lower body, and that she was startled by his comments and she fell off soon after. She didn't want one of her friends to realize that she didn't wear pants after promising to do so. The judge rules in favor of Mary, and Rodney angirly rants that Taco couldn't possibly have saved everyone and he begins to eat him. Rodney is charged with manslaughter and the Johnsons get sued by Pearl. Pearl and Mary exit the courthouse and Mary thanks her for helping her and she asks that Pearl don't tell the others she didn't wear pants, which Pearl agrees to. The judge then calls in the next case, which segues into the next episode. Trivia * First episode where Mary plays a big role. * First season 4 episode where Pearl plays a big role. * Pearl gained her legal knowledge after playing Harvey Birman: Attorney at Law. It was supposed to be Ace Attorney, but it was changed to the former since Cartoon Network already had the rights to it. *Mickey drives an Oldsmobile Delta. *Alvin was supposed to claim that Hector was on drugs while driving, and he makes a subtle reference to the Queens of the Stone Age song Feel Good Hit of the Summer, but it was removed for obvious reasons. *Another removed scene featured Skarr and Alvin attempting to kill themselves. *When a flashback occurs involving what Mickey was listening to on the radio, Skarr claims to save it for the finale. *My Own Prison by Creed could be heard in the end credits.